Invader Zim - Lost Episode
I know, its terrible and kinda cliche, but give it a chance. Its the first Invader Zim Creepypasta I ever wrote. Hopefully, the next one will be better. It will be of GIR's POV as he tells us about what Zim does when he's alone. PS: Its not a troll pasta! Plz don't delete it. When I was a kid, I was a huge fan of Invader Zim. I had a closet full of it's merchandise. But, after about a year on the air, the series ended abruptly. I never knew why. That is, until about 10 years later. I was watching a rerun of it on Nicktoons, as it was the last channel that aired it, when I thought to myself for the first time in a long time: "I wonder why this show ended so suddenly?" I decided to look it up on Google. When it loaded the results, there were no straight answers to my question, however, one site did mention a lost episode. The title of the episode was simply called "Die". Die? Why would they call an episode of a kids show Die? I looked for further answers, and discovered a download for the episode. Not thinking twice, I clicked download. "Just because it has a weird title doesn't mean that it isn't any good." I thought. "It is Invader Zim, after all. What could go wrong?" I was about to find out. After it finished downloading, I went to my downloads. It was titled "DIE.EXE" 'Wait, why would it be a .exe file?' I thought. 'Wouldn't it be a .avi?' I brushed this off, and opened it. The episode began as usual, with Zim thinking about taking over Earth and all that. But after that, I was brought to Zim,sitting in his house, crying. "Why is he crying?" I wondered. GIR walked up to him with a concerned look on his face,apparently trying to console him. Suddenly, Zim looked up. His eyes were red, but they were a different shade of red.They were darker than usual. He continued to sob, but he began to sound more angry than sad. After about five minutes,I was about to exit out of the episode, when something happened. He stopped crying. His eyes turned a different shade of red, a blood-like color, and began to glow. His sad frown stretched into an evil grin. He faced GIR. What happened next almost made me throw up. He grabbed GIR, and began to rip him limb from limb. GIR screamed. It sounded realistic,like an actual person was being torn apart. There was no blood, but the brutality of Zim's deed made me want to cry.After that, he picked up a gun, and finally spoke. "It ends today" he said, in a demonic voice. The screen went black. When the next scene began, it was of Zim chasing Dib. He shot at him. Dib fell to the ground, bleeding hyper-realistic blood. Dib began to cry hysterically as Zim stood above him. He aimed the gun at Dib. He said but one word. "DIE" He shot Dib. He dropped to his knees and began to rip open Dib's lifeless body and covering himself with his blood. "That is just sick!" I said outloud. "Not only has he killed a child, but now he starts painting himself with his blood!?!" I had had enough of that horrible nightmare. I hit escape. Nothing happened. I began pressing all the buttons on the keyboard. It wouldn't exit. Suddenly, Zim faced me, his face covered in Dib's blood. "You can't leave yet." he said. I began to cry. How much longer would I have to suffer through this horribe nightmare? Suddenly, the screen began flashing. It began flashing the most horrible images. They depicted Zim murduring people in the most horrible ways possible. But that's not even the worst part. All of the images seemed so real. After about three minutes, the screen went black. I hoped that this horrible nightmare was over, but I was wrong. The screen displayed one more picture. It was of Zim,covered in blood, with what appeared to be a piece of human heart sticking out of his mouth. He looked horrible.Evil. He had a horrible grin on his face. There was a caption under the gruesome picture. "LIVED EHT MA I" I unscrambled the words only to find that the text said: "I AM THE DEVIL". My computer crashed. When I booted it back up, bold white letters began typing out across the black screen. They read but one word: "DIE" When I got to the desktop, I immediately deleted "DIE.EXE". I tried finding the same website, but to no avail, as if it had never existed. Even after that nightmare, I still watch Invader Zim from time to time. But I will never again be able to lookat Zim as the adorable little alien that we all know and love. I will now and forever only be able to think of him as the monster I saw that day. I will never forget the way that he murdered his enemies with such brutality. But I have come to terms with it. I still have nightmares about it sometimes, but it doesn't scare me as bad anymore. And maybe someday, I will stop waking up with cuts on my chest. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Television Category:Original Story Category:Real Life Category:Invader Zim